The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly relates to a semiconductor device which incorporates fine bipolar elements and which is so constituted as to avoid malfunctioning (or breakdown) caused by parasitic elements.
It is important to improve the integration of semiconductor devices such as ICs. In order to realize this aim, processing technology appropriate to the fine structure and layout technology for arranging as many elements as possible on a substrate made of silicon or the like must be developed.
As the integration is improved and the space between elements formed on a substrate becomes smaller, parasitic elements are more likely to occur, and malfunctioning of the circuit and breakdown of the elements is also more likely to occur.